Best in me
by Ateneo kid
Summary: Hey Minna-chan! *Song fic* Hope you like it! Bye-bye


Note: Lots of talking. Not much explaining. No Japanese words either. And pls. Read the other note right on the bottom. Thanks! :p  
  
Time has passed by  
^^- Me :D  
()- Whispering :)  
...- Nothing to say :  
~~- Song :|  
---- - Place :]  
''- Thinking :}  
*** - Next day :(  
  
Dis.: No one! Thanks!  
  
Best in me  
  
~ From the moment I met you I just knew you'd be mine  
You touched my hand  
And I knew that this was gonna be our time  
I don't ever want to lose this feeling  
I don't wanna spend a moment apart ~~  
  
"Dita! Stop following me for the last time!" argued Hibiki. But Dita didn't move from where she was standing. She was just there looking hurt. Had she been too much for him? She wanted to ask him. But no words came out of her mouth. Both just froze. None of them said anything. But then "Hib... I mean Mr. Alien. May you come to my room today? I have to tell you something. It's important." Dita said. "What time?" he questioned "Can you go now?" "C'mon." "Yes!" Dita said excitedly. Still none said anything.  
  
---- Dita's room ----  
  
"What do you want to tell me that's so important?" he asked unexpectedly. "Huh? Oh. Do- do you h-hate me so much that you don't like to see me a-any-m-more?" There was pain in Hibiki's chest. It was shown on his face. But he didn't show it to Dita. "..." "I see. You do. It's okay. I'll not be on you're way anymore. I'll stay away from you (forever)" Dita whispered while she gently touched his hand for a while and removed her hand to his. Hibiki quickly blushed. 'I don't want to stop. Dita don't stop holding my hand. I know this feeling. Now I know it I don't want to lose it. I never want to spend a moment apart from you.'  
  
~ Coz you bring out the best in me   
Like no one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side  
That's why I love you ~  
  
***   
  
"Did you hear? Dita isn't with Hibiki any more." someone from Hibiki's back whispered. "What's the matter, Dita? Why aren't you with Hibiki?" asked Meia to Dita while sitting beside her. "Hm? I'm not staying with him anymore. Because he doesn't like me very much." "I see. Why don't you just go and see him if you love him so much." "Huh?!" Dita gasped. She was blushing very much even Meia saw her turn red. She knew Dita loves Hibiki. 'Now to go to Hibiki.' Meia thought. She was thinking of a plan to get Hibiki and Dita back together.  
  
---- Hibiki's room ^ But Meia was at the door ^ ----  
  
"What do you want from me?" Hibiki asked with a hurt tone voice with it. "You know the reason why I'm here. But why don't you write her a letter so she'll understand that you love her." Meia said giving him advice. "Love her?!" Hibiki asked surprisingly. "Yes. You do love her don't you? It's obvious. I can see it in your face. You're blushing hard." "Alright! But YOU give it to her." "It's okay. Just write the letter NOW!"   
  
* Time passed by   
  
"Here. Take the letter and don't READ IT!" "Yeah whatever!"  
  
---- At the hall ----  
  
"DITA! I finally caught up to you! Here's a letter from Hibiki."  
  
~ ^ And in the letter. And I changed the first stanza ^   
Every day that you're here with me  
I know that it feels right  
And I've just got to be near you every day and every night   
And you know that we belong together  
It just had to be you and me ~  
  
"(Hibiki)" tears burst out of her eyes that she didn't even feel come out.   
  
  
~ ^ Continuing on Hibiki's letter. ^  
Coz you bring out the best in me  
Like no one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side  
That's why I love you ^  
  
"(Thank you.)"   
  
* Time has passed   
  
`Dear Hibiki,  
  
Thank you for the letter. And I was wondering when you're going to go to my room as you promised. I would also like you to know that I have to tell you something tomorrow. Any time if you like. Just tell, Leader. If you come I could make you a cake. ^ How sweet! Joke! ^ Please come. I hope you do. And thank you for the compliment. Please don't get angry at me for annoying you to come to my room. If I did get you angry, I'm so sorry.  
  
Sincerely   
Dita. `  
  
~ And you know that we belong together  
It just had to be you and me  
Coz you bring out the best in me   
Like no one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side ~  
  
"Um... Leader? Could you give this to Mr. Alien? ^ She says Hibiki's name if she's talking to herself or if she's talking to Hibiki. And she says 'Mr. Alien' if she's talking to someone else.' "Sure. Why not?" Meia answered back. "Thank you. And please do not read it."  
  
---- Hibiki's room ----  
  
"Hibiki? Are you here? Here's a letter for you!" Hibiki was standing there and got the letter. He started to read the letter. When he was in the middle of the letter he felt himself blush. "Tell her `yeah I'll come`" 'Great! Now I'll have to go back to Dita's room. I hope she's waiting there.' Meia thought  
  
---- Dita's room ----  
  
"Hibiki said that `yeah he'll go. `" panted Meia. Dita smiled excitedly.  
  
  
"What did you want to say to me?" "I love you too. I hope that Misty wouldn't be too jealous." "Don't worry. I'll make sure that she or anybody else hurt you." "Thank you very much"  
  
~ Coz you bring out the best in me   
Like no one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side  
That's why I love you  
Coz you bring out the best in me  
Like no one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side  
That's why I love you ~  
  
======== End ========  
  
Like it? No? I do not own Vandread or Best in me. Hope you like it! 


End file.
